FF Match Making
by this one time
Summary: A short Dasey one shot about the match making skills of fan fictions, Enjoy heres a companion oneshot
1. Thank You Fan Fictions

_A/N: Here's a short one shot that popped in my head as I was trying to avoid doing my homework._

* * *

"Hey Space Case, it's time for dinner."

"Okay, tell my mom I'll be down in a minute, right after I finish reading this".

"Whatcha readin?" Derek asked walking in to my room, hovering over my shoulder so to look at my computer screen.

"Just a fan fiction."

"Oh" he replied, resting his chin on his hand beginning to read the chapter I was on.

About two minutes later I hear him snort and starting to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked annoyed that he disrupted my reading during the part of the story I have been waiting for since six chapters ago.

"I'm sorry but …come on?" "Have you read this …_'as he closed the gap between us his tongue graced my bottom lip begging for entrance to which I quickly I obliged. As he deepened the kiss my hands wrap around his neck playing with his hair at the back of his neck while his hands encircle my waist pulling me closer to him as our tongues battled exploring each others mouths…'_."

"Who reads this or even more who writes this, this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever read, I mean seriously…hahaha!!" He continues to laugh collapsing on my bed holding his side from laughing so hard.

"If I were you I wouldn't be making fun but rather thanking these 'ridiculous' fan fictions"

"And why would I do that?"

Turning in my chair to face him, "Because my favorite fan fictions like this one are for that show Life with Drake, the one where the two teens who become step-siblings after their respective parents married."

"If it wasn't for these fan fictions I would have never give any merit to the thought that I might like you and therefore we wouldn't be a we."

"Well then…", getting up from his place on my bed walking over to me leaning in with his face only inches away from my own, "why don't we thank them by following what happens next in the chapter I liked where it was going…"

As his face came closer to mine I pushed him off, "if that's what you want then let's go down to dinner."

"What?" laughing at his confused face I answered "next in the story the two are interrupted by their parents yelling upstairs to them about being late to dinner so they break apart and head downstairs to thwart suspicions."

"Oh, come on Case can't we skip dinner" "You know we could thank them by making our own version of the story"

"Hmmm…we could…" his face lighting up "…but I think I like your first suggestion better"

Turning his smile into a smirk, "you're evil McDonald"

"I know" I replied turning my head over my shoulder a smile on my face.

Both of us began laughing as we walked down the stairs to dinner in honor of our match maker fan fictions.

* * *

_Review, make putting my homework off worth it in the end_

_Till later, bub bye_


	2. Thank You Fan Fictions 2

_Disclaimer: Sadly, the New Year has brought me some things but the rights to LWD were not one of them._

Casey POV

"Der-rek!" I yelled at my often infuriating stepbrother as he grabbed the remote from my hand and changed the channel to a stupid hockey game. Of course none of this surprised me since this was just another one of the reoccurring fights between the two of us.

"You know I was watching something. Although I'm sure that means nothing since you…" I continued until he interrupted me, "You're right, I don't."

"Yeah, well it was my favorite show." I mumbled, more so to myself, as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"And yet again, I don't care. Now can you stop talking I'm trying to watch the game" Derek rudely responded while waving his hand dismissively at me.

"Oh, excuse me, for interrupting _you_ while you were watching this stupid, mind numbing match" I replied feeling my anger increase.

"I'm sure this game is much more entertaining to watch than the educational programming you super keeners like to watch" He answered back with his own anger increasing as well.

"Actually, Derek, my favorite show is not educational programming but Life with Drake" I said, stubbornly, to him.

"A kid's show? Yeah that's _so _much better Case" he laughed at me.

"It's a family show, which means it's meant for all ages, Derek" I retorted.

"Whatever, Case"

"Plus I watch it mostly for Dassie" I added.

"What?" Derek asked oblivious to what I was talking about.

"That stands for Drake and Cassie. It means people want them to get together" I explained to him.

"That's nice, now be quiet and let me enjoy the game" he responded showing his disinterest in my explanation.

"I can talk if I want to" I replied, childishly.

"Fine, but know I'm not listening" he answered back with the same tone.

"Fine" I agreed.

"Anyhow, Drake's and Cassie's parents get married and now they have to be a family" I began to explain. I like this show but I sometimes regret it because at times it too eerily familiar to my life but even so I continue to watch it.

"You see they always fight but it's totally unresolved sexual tension. Plus, they actually, do nice things for each other when no one is around and they refuse to admit to being family. It's just obvious that they are totally meant for each other" I rambled on but I noticed that during my rambling I had caught Derek's attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him do what he normally does when he's listening to me but pretending like he's not, so I won't get the impression he actually might care. He was sitting straighter and stiffer in his chair than before with his eyes looking like he was aware of what I was saying. Maybe he was thinking about it more than he was watching the game.

"Since it hasn't happened in the show yet, I rely on Fan Fictions. You see there's a bunch of them where Dassie happens. But I still watch the show for hints and Dassie moments." I finished.

Just then Derek was handing me the remote. "Here, you can watch your Dassie" he said getting up and heading up the stairs with his hands in his pockets and head somewhat down.

"I wonder if they really will get together" I added

I heard Derek stop on the stairs and turned to look at him.

Smirking, Derek answered, "They will."

_Hoped you like it Not my best work but I like the idea._

_Reviews appreciated as usual_


End file.
